The Forgotten Hero
by xojudyxo
Summary: Elizabeth Anne Jennings is an ordinary witch. In fact, she's as ordinary as they get. This is the story of the fifth marauder in her struggle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

This is the tale of the fifth marauder.

This is the tale of a forgotten hero, of a forgotten friend.

This is the tale of an amazing person that no one remembers.

This is the tale of Elizabeth Anne Jennings.

_July 30th_

_I live in a world where nobody really knows who I am. I live where my best friends could very well be my worst enemies. I live in a place where everybody has secrets and nobody really knows who anyone is. I wish it didn't have to be this way, I wish that everyone could just get along together and we wouldn't have to go through all these hard times. But at least we have each other to help us through them._

_Voldemort struck again last night, two wizarding families that worked for the ministry of magic were killed at their homes. Why would anyone do something like this? It's horrible. Rumor has it that Voldemort was really just as normal as you or me in his day. Rumor has it that he went to Hogwarts and graduated a few years ago. Rumor also has it that the rumors are wrong._

_But I'm just confusing myself now. Sweet Dreams._

_Lizzy Anne_

This girl never knew that she would be forgotten some day, that she would be regarded as a murderer, when in reality, she wasn't. She was as innocent as anybody, but nobody ever cared.

_October 24th_

_Why does life have to be this confusing? I like someone. Enough to think that I may possibly be in love. But he is in love with someone else, and she hates him. How could anyone hate him? He's so perfect…_

_He asked her to the Halloween ball today. She rejected him. He looked so pitiful just standing there looking at her with sad eyes as she walked away. I walked up to him and put my arms around him. He doesn't think of me that way. To him I'm just another one of the guys. I wish I weren't. But it is better that we're friends… right?_

_I do hope so. Sweet Dreams._

_Lizzy Anne_

This girl was a hero, not a killer.

This girl was a friend, not an enemy.

This girl was innocent, but condemned for something that she didn't do.

This girl was Elizabeth Anne Jennings.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**September First, Start of Term**

She brushed her blond bangs out of her eyes as she concentrated on the book she was reading. The teachers at Hogwarts had finally wised up some, and required everyone to read Hogwarts, a history. It was really hard to understand. Running her fingers through the rest of her shoulder length hair, she finally tore her blue eyes away from the book in her lap to look up and see a boy about her age, eleven years or so with black hair standing in the doorway.

He stood there simply, dressed in the required black robes, not saying anything, but making wild gestures with his hands. The girl stared at him strangely.

A voice appeared behind him, smooth and suave. It was laughing. "Nice James." The boy standing in the doorway swiveled around, glaring at a figure behind him. The girl craned her neck around, trying to see who it was.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite us in?" A head popped out of the shadows, one whose voice matched the one who had spoke at the beginning. This boy had black hair too, but it wasn't as messy as the first one's.

The girl found her voice. "Um…and why should I do that? I was here first…you weren't."

The boy laughed. "True. Well then I guess I'll have no choice but to invite myself in." He turned around and made a gesture towards something or someone behind him. Two more boys stepped into the train compartment and crowded onto the seats. The first boy stayed by the door, continuing to make wild gestures with his hands, eventually flipping the second boy off.

"Er…what's wrong with him?" The girl finally ventured timidly.

"Silencing charm." The second boy responded cheerfully. "By the way, my name's Sirius, what's yours?"

"Elizabeth." She responded, still gaping slightly. "A silencing charm… that's really advanced…well for a first year at least. You are first years, aren't you?"

"Yep." Sirus said happily, pulling out a pack of candy and started munching on it.

The first boy was still waving his hands and arms about in a crazed manner.

Sirius sighed. He pulled out his wand and performed the counter curse, and the first boy glared at him. Sirius grinned back.

"That's James, by the way. And over there are Remus," A sandy haired boy grinned at her, his amber eyes twinkling, "And Peter." Elizabeth's eyes landed on a small mousy boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled nervously.

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "Right, that's nice. But you're still in my compartment and I didn't invite you in."

Sirius grinned and said, "No, you didn't. But do you really think we care?"

Elizabeth sat, shocked. Then the loudspeakers came on. _All students should have changed into their robes by now. We will be at Hogwarts in about three minutes. Thank you._

Elizabeth slumped back in her chair, her body language admitting defeat. On the other side of the compartment, Sirius grinned and winked at her.

* * *

Elizabeth stood nervously in line and waited for her turn on the wooden stool.

"Sirius Black…GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole room clapped excitedly.

Elizabeth felt butterflies in her stomach. She was never one for public attention, in fact most times, she really hated it. It always made her want to throw up…but she supposed that it couldn't be helped.

"Elizabeth Jennings!" The headmistress called.

Elizabeth forced herself to walk up the small set of stairs to the wooden stool beside the podium. She sat down carefully, and managed to get a glimpse of Sirius grinning at her, leaning back in his chair.

"Full of mystery and adventure, aren't you?" A tiny voice whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth was startled, jumped and nearly fell off the chair.

The voice chuckled.

"Something will happen to you…and your bravery will help you pull through. Such an amazing amount of bravery… so I guess it's obvious then, you should be in… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted to the room.

Elizabeth was helped off of the chair, but she felt dizzy. She swayed slightly and eventually fainted.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think she's okay?" A voice whispered.

Elizabeth felt like her head was spinning.

"I don't know. Oh wait it looks like she's waking up." Someone replied.

Elizabeth managed to crack her eyes open entirely. She was lying in a bed in some sort of hospital wing.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. She turned her head to the right and saw Remus standing there, looking concerned.

"Y-Yeah…" She replied shakily.

"Here. Have some chocolate." He handed her a brown bar of candy.

She stared at it curiously.

"What's chocolate got to do with anything?" He laughed.

"It's sort of like a Wizarding remedy for things like headaches." He explained.

Elizabeth nodded, feeling like she had a lot to learn when it came to magic.

* * *

"So McGonagall asked us to show you around." Remus explained kindly.

"Us? Who else is gonna-" Elizabeth was cut off by the image of three other boys running towards them.

"Oy! Remy!" Sirius bellowed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah. All of us." He finally said.

Elizabeth nodded.

"This is the Gryffindor common room." Remus told her as they stood in front of the luxurious room. "The prefect explained it as 'the perfect place to relax after a tiresome day of lessons', but I don't think you'll want to relax here. Not with _those_ two in the room." Remus said darkly, glaring at Sirius and James, who were trying to teach Peter to do a cartwheel. "The staircase over there is to the girl's dormitories and the staircase on the other side is to the boy's."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. It was all a lot for her to grasp, as her parents were what they called 'muggles'.

"Hey Lizzy!" Sirius called.

Elizabeth's eyes darkened. "Don't call me that please."

"Why not, _Lizzy_?" James taunted.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl's staircase. Turning, she stuck her tongue out at the boys and continued up the stairs. She had a feeling that this would be a long year.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked when she reached her dorm room. Three other girls were sitting on the floor, chatting happily.

One girl with golden red hair and green eyes looked up at her. She smiled.

"Hi! You must be Elizabeth." She said, as she stood up. "I'm Lily."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"This is Whitney Anderson," She gestured towards the brown-eyed girl. She shook her black hair out of her eyes and grinned. "And this is Madi Pearson." She continued, pointing to a perky looking blue-eyed girl with her brown hair in two plaits down the sides of her head.

Elizabeth nodded again.

"We've already picked our beds, so I hope you don't' mind having that one in the corner over there." Whitney said kindly.

"No, it's okay." Elizabeth grinned.

"So I heard that you've already met the losers?" Madi said.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "The losers?"

Lily laughed. "James, Sirius, Remus and Peter."

Elizabeth laughed with Lily. "Yeah, they showed me around."

"They may be losers, but they're hot." Whitney piped up.

"Ew! Peter is not hot. EW!" Madi shrieked.

"Ugh gross. I wasn't talking about _him_, I meant the other three."

"Potter's a git though." Lily added casually.

"How come?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Well I was at the top of the stairs, waiting for McGonagall to bring us to the Great Hall for the sorting, and he kinda sauntered up to me and was like, 'hey you're hot. go out with me?" Lily explained.

"Ehmagawd. No way!" Madi exclaimed. "What'd you say?"

"No of course!" Lily said darkly.

"WHY!" Madi asked.

"He's so freaking hot…" Whitney added dreamily.

Lily noticed that Elizabeth wasn't part of the giggling and shrieking. "Never mind. Anyways. Welcome to Hogwarts, Elizabeth."

"Thanks. You can call me Liz if you want." She added.

Lily looked relieved. "Oh thank God. Elizabeth is really a mouthful sometimes."

Whitney smirked. "Definitely."

Elizabeth smiled. She finally felt like she was fitting in.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I realize I forgot my disclaimer in the last two chapters, so here it is:**

**Harry Potter & Co. Not mine.  
Elizabeth, Whitney, Madi mine. so there. P**

**and here's chapter 3!  
any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

**--Judy**

A month had gone by already, and Elizabeth was fitting in quite easily with the rest of the students.

It was breakfast time, and the students were buzzing with excitement because Dumbledore had just announced the Halloween Ball.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Lily squealed as she and Elizabeth walked down to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, it will be." Elizabeth said. "So…how long do you think it'll be before Potter asks you to the ball?" Elizabeth teased.

Lily rolled her eyes, tossing her head, her red hair landing perfectly at her shoulder blades. "I don't care _how_ many times he asks me, I will never go out with him."

"Never go out with who?" Madi asked, as she walked up behind them. "Oh wait. Don't tell me. Potter?" She guessed.

Whitney laughed. "Duh." She said, falling in step beside Elizabeth.

"Hey Lily!" A voice came behind them.

Elizabeth snorted while Whitney and Madi started giggling.

Lily glared at them and turned around. "Yes Potter?"

He flashed her a grin and said "Wanna go with me to the Halloween Ball?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"You already know the answer Potter. Answer that question yourself." She glared at him and kept walking while Elizabeth, Madi and Whitney followed, still laughing.

* * *

Elizabeth remembered the old days, where the four of them were best friends and completely against the four boys which soon became known as the Marauders.

She wished she could have that again, and not be known as "one of the guys".

It was now their sixth year at Hogwarts, and everything had changed completely.

She remembered the day when she finally began to accept them as her friends.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey Lizzy." Sirius grinned at her in the hallways while she was walking to History of Magic.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but didn't answer.

"Hey…you didn't yell at me for calling you that!"

She still ignored him.

"What's wrong Lizzy?"

Elizabeth had turned around, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Do us all a favor and shut up."

"Oh that hurt right here." Sirius said sarcastically as he put his hand over his heart.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again.

Remus had walked up behind her and said, "Don't worry about him. Sirius is a git."

"Oh, don't I know it." Elizabeth said, grinning.

Remus laughed and continued walking with her.

--------------------

"Hey Lizzy." Sirius said as she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Elizabeth paused. "Hey."

Sirius looked surprised. "You didn't yell at me!"

She smiled. "I guess I'm warming up to it."

--------------------

"This year we're going to win the Quidditch Cup, I'm positive of it." James told everyone after their daily Quidditch practice. "We've got an amazing team. Black and Darian- our two best beaters since forever…"

Sirius grinned and stuck out his chest arrogantly.

"…Yours truly, Bell and Spinnet- awesome chasers…" He continued. "Pearson- a great keeper…" Madi grinned.

"But we don't have a seeker." Sirius piped up.

James glared. "Yes, I was getting to that."

Sirius shrugged.

"We need a seeker. And not just a seeker that's somewhat good, we need an really good seeker. One that can win us back all those losses these past few years. So search around, see who you can find." James concluded.

Elizabeth had been in the stands with Whitney and Lily, doing their homework and waiting for Madi.

She had always longed to do some Quidditch, but she'd never done it before.

"Hey guys!" Madi came up to them, breathless as usual after a hard practice.

"Hey Madi. What's new" Elizabeth asked.

"We're looking for a seeker." She paused. "Hey wait a minute. Liz, you should try out!" Elizabeth looked at her curiously.

"Me? I've really never touched a broomstick before…" She trailed off.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly. "I guess I'll try, but I don't' thin I can make the team."

Madi's eyes twinkled. "Don't be so sure about that, Jennings."

--------------------

"So our new seeker- Lizzy Jennings!" James shouted enthusiastically.

Elizabeth stood there nervously. She clutched her broomstick loosely besides her as she got ready for her first ever Quidditch practice.

--------------------

_End Flashback_

* * *

Elizabeth smiled. She remembered when she became better friends with all the Marauders (that is, except Peter) and they began to accept her. She was quiet, yes, but she had a dangerous side to her that none of them had ever seen before she gave them the perfect idea for an end of the year prank for their fourth year.

After that, she had kind of drifted away from Lily, Whitney and Madi, and became better friends with James, Sirius and Remus.

She was a Marauder now. She lived for amusement and fun, and learned to be more exuberant and outgoing.

She was part of their deepest secrets, and even though she enjoyed it at times, her heart ached for some friends that were _girls_. She still had Lily, Whitney and Madi of course, but they weren't as close as they had been.

She wanted that back now, but it was too late.

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Lizzy!" Sirius called from the portrait hole. Elizabeth looked up. "It's time to rumble." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and got off the couch in front of the fire. The time for the first prank of the year was coming up.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. Not mine. Duh.**

**I'm really sad 'cause nobody's been reviewing my stories :(! I know that people have been reading them, but pleeeease pleeease review! pouts**

**Judy**

"Ow! Sirius, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Well maybe if you weren't moving around so much I would have an empty space to put my foot in!"

"Wormtail! That was my nose you just rammed your elbow into!"

"Ohh sorry…"

"All of you! Just freaking shut up!"

Elizabeth, Sirius, Remus, Peter and James were inching their way up to the Room of Requirement underneath James' invisibility cloak.

"Kay, we're almost there. Let's walk three times in front of the door, and remember to think of a room where we can set up our plan." Elizabeth instructed.

Sirius groaned. "We know how to do this already."

One sharp glance in his direction shut him up.

"Once more… yes!" Elizabeth grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. She stepped into the large room and pulled the cloak off of her head.

"Uch. I am never doing that again." She said bitterly.

James ignored her. "Okay guys. Let's go over our plan one more time…"

* * *

Lily sank down in her seat, her nose buried in a book.

"Lils, you shouldn't read so much. You should go outside or something. Get a tan or something." Madi commented as she came into the portrait hole with Whitney.

"I dunno. I just don't really feel like going out." Lily said.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "You never feel like going out."

Lily shrugged nonchalantly and continued reading.

Madi rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs to take a shower before dinner.

* * *

Whitney rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Are you done yet Madi? Honestly, how long does it take someone to get ready for _dinner_?"

"More than an hour." Madi replied smartly.

Lily laughed at both of them. "Let's just ditch her and go down there right now. I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Madi came down clad in a pink miniskirt and a white halter with a big pink flower on the bottom right. Her long brown hair pulled back with a pink headband.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion? Found a new boyfriend already?" The past few years at Hogwarts, Madi had proven herself as much of a player as the one and only Sirius Black. Lily and Whitney both knew that the reason she did this was because she was so afraid that someone else was going to hurt her first that she dumped them before they could.

"Ooooh I bet it's that beater on the Quidditch team. John Darian right?" Whitney said expectantly.

Madi turned red, but shook her head.

Whitney frowned. "Who else could it be? All the other guys you haven't been with are like, totally ugly."

Madi shrugged. "Let's go eat."

* * *

"You ready?" James asked his friends as they sat down to dinner.

"Always." Elizabeth replied quickly.

Sirius and Remus nodded, while Peter gave sort of a squeak.

James happened to turn at that moment and notice Lily Evans was sitting a few seats down from him. He turned red.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"James!" He didn't reply. "JAMSIE-POO!" she whisper-yelled his mother's favorite nickname into his ear. He jumped and turned redder.

"Okay let's get this started."

"About time." Sirius muttered.

James pretended he hadn't heard. "One…two…three…now!"

Five voices yelled, "Defindo!" And instantly, the Great Hall started to change.

The tables were all pushed to the sides of the hall, the students still on the benches.

In the center of the grand room, a raised platform had appeared.

A stereo had been conjured and now sat in front of the teacher's table, muggle music blasting from it.

James grinned and jumped onto the wooden platform and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. As you can see, the Great Hall has been changed. We thought it would be fun to have a muggle-type ball as our first prank of the year. Now if Professor Dumbledore doesn't have any objections-" James turned towards Dumbledore. He didn't seem angry at all, but smiled and sat back in his chair.

James continued, "Well then. Enjoy!"

The stereo then started playing Hips Don't Lie by Shakira, and Elizabeth grinned. This was where she came in.

She leaped onto the stage and started dancing.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

James lip-synced along with the music.

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel its right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Elizabeth sang along with the music.

Then they both grinned and started pulling everyone else up to the dance floor. Elizabeth grabbed Sirius and they started dancing together, while James grabbed a pretty Ravenclaw girl whose name was Alicia and started dancing.

Soon tons of people were on the dance floor singing and dancing and having a good time.

Dumbledore stayed in his seat, smiling. Yes, this school definitely wasn't the same without the Marauders.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & Co. Not mine. Duh.**

**So I realize that during the marauder's time period there wouldn't be the music that we listen to today, but because I'm too lazy to figure out what songs people would have listened to then, they're gonna listen to music that we listen to now. grins**

**So school for me starts next week, and I figure it's gonna be really busy for me w/ swim practice and getting used to the whole high school life and such, so I won't be updating really at all. Sorry! **

**soooooooooooooo without further ado… chapter five!**

**There really isn't anything important in this chapter, it just shows James' infatuation for Lily. haha.**

**During the Quidditch part, I spared the details because I really don't know anything about how to write them. So. Use your imaginations! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sighed peacefully as she sat up on her bed.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she glanced at her bedside clock.

_8:15_. Dang it was early.

She stood up on the dark red carpet and walked towards the bathroom, taking a look around the room.

Madi, Whitney and Lily were all peacefully asleep.

Elizabeth smiled and she stepped into the shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black felt a headache coming on.

For the past hour or so, James Potter had been going on and on (and on) about how great the amazing Lily Evans was.

"Okay. I get the point." Sirius finally said, frustrated.

James made no sign that he even heard Sirius speak.

Sirius rolled his eyes and got out of his bed. He walked to the bathroom, hoping that James wouldn't notice.

He didn't.

Sirius sighed in relief. He stepped into the large room and locked. the door.

"Ooohh…my head's spinning…" he groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we doing today?" Elizabeth asked the others at the breakfast table.

"We have double potions and defense today." Remus replied, stabbing his pancake with his fork.

Elizabeth groaned. Because she and Remus had the same schedules, she hadn't bothered trying to remember it.

James looked like he was in a daze.

"James…Jamsie-poo?" Elizabeth asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh…huh…." He muttered, still staring in the direction of a certain red-haired girl who happened to be laughing at that moment.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Sirius mimicked her movement.

So did Remus.

Peter stared at them.

"Did I miss something?"

They all rolled their eyes again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You should give up on her." Sirius finally whispered to James during Potions class when Slughorn was helping another student.

"Uh-huh?" James asked, still staring at you know who.

Sirius rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Little miss Flower girl, I mean!"

James managed to spare Sirius a glance, but then continued staring.

"She's hated you since forever. What makes you think this year is going to be any different?"

James shrugged. "We're older. More mature."

Elizabeth, who had been sitting on the other side of James, heard this and snorted. "Maybe Lily is, but you? Not possible."

James glared at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! Finally, a distraction from the Flower Girl!" Sirius exclaimed in delight. "A QUIDDITCH MATCH!"

James sighed. "Right."

Sirius frowned.

So did Elizabeth.

"Come on James, you love Quidditch matches! Just stop staring at her for ONE day so we can win this, okay?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Yeah. Do it for Lizzy!" Sirius cheered.

James sighed. "Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, look on the bright side. We won." James said.

"Yeah. And I'm stuck here in the stupid hospital and she tells me I can't ever play Quidditch again." Elizabeth said bitterly.

A bludger had hit her left arm, the arm with the hand that she was used to reaching out and grabbing the snitch.

"Well…at least you didn't break your writing arm."

Elizabeth snorted. "It wouldn't matter, I'd still be able to write. She can mend things really easily. It's just because I'd broken this arm so many times that it's just really really sore. And it probably won't get better for-"

"A really really long time." Madam Pomfrey said sternly, walking from her office.

James stared in shock. "So…no seeker. We're right back where we bloody damn started!"

Sirius nodded sullenly.

Then he perked up.

"Well…what if she traded positions with someone?" He suggested.

"She can't play beater, or keeper because she'd have to use two arms…" James said slowly.

"But she throws with her right hand so…" Sirius added

"So she could be a…a…" James said.

Sirius groaned. "You're so slow James. She could be a chaser!"

"THAT'S IT!" James screamed in delight. "She could trade places with…with…"

"YOU!" Sirius and Elizabeth shrieked at the same time.

"Me?" James asked, shocked.

The other two nodded.

James grinned. "Yeah, okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think this one's a bit longer than the other ones so… **

**I know in the book that it says James Potter was the youngest seeker of his time period or whatever, but I've got an explanation for that later, so just in case you were wondering. I hate how I can't put smiley faces in the text. frowns but oh well. **

**hope you liked!**

**Review!  
**

**Judy.Fruit**


End file.
